


Puddin’

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, I dont know what this is yet, Joker and Harley Quinn AU, Joker/Harley Quinn AU, after watching Suicide Squad, just some idea I got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Sonny surprises his girl with a special present.





	Puddin’

Sonny had everything ready for the dinner. The table was set, the candles were lit and the present he got his girl was in the box. When Sophia emerged from the bedroom, a short red dress that hugged her curves perfectly, Sonny couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. He knew when he bought the dress that she’s look amazing in it, but this amazing? He just wanted to rip it off her body. 

“You look absolutely breathtaking, doll face.” Sonny said as he placed a kiss to her knuckles. She giggled softly as her green eyes began to sparkle. 

“Thanks, puddin’. Not everyday you treat me to dinner.” Sophia said as she sat in the seat across from Sonny. She eyed up the box on the table as a smile crossed her lips. “Is that for me?” She asked with a tilt of her head. 

“Only the best for my girl.” Sonny said as he pushed the box towards her. Sophia clapped her hands together before pulled open the top and saw the black leather collar inside. 

“Oooh…” Sophia said as she traced a finger over it. As she reached in to grab it, Sonny’s eyes never left her. Watching her face light up as she took the collar out was priceless. 

“Well? D’ya like?” Sonny asked as Sophia looked over the collar with the word ‘Puddin’ spelled out on it. 

“Like? Not at all.” Sophia glanced at Sonny and watched the small smile on his lips disappear. “I love it, puddin’.” Sophia said as she stood and sat in his lap before handing it to him so he could put it on. 

“So everyone knows who you belong to. Anyone dares to disrespect my girl, they’ll have to deal with me.” Sonny said as he tightened the collar around her neck. Sophia hummed in response before standing and checking herself in the mirror in the bathroom. Her hand slowly moved over the letters as a giggle escaped her lips. 

“Y’know, someone would be stupid to mess with you. They’d be crazy, well, not crazy like me.” Sophia said before making her way back to Sonny. Once again, she sat in his lap and placed a kiss to her cheek. 

“You like your present? Hmm?” He asked. Sophia giggled and quickly nodded her head. 

“Of course I do! I’m never taking it off.” Sophia said with a smile. Sonny smiled at her, a real smile. It was rare she saw one that was genuine but she didn’t care. She knew deep down that he loved her.


End file.
